Desde otros ojos: Zeno
by Raxe
Summary: La historia participa en la actividad: ¡Desde otros ojos! del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Zeno tiene una misión. No es una misión cualquiera, lo que Zeno haga definirá el final del día. Si algo sale mal todo se vendrá abajo.


**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.** **Est** **a historia participa en la actividad: ¡Desde otros ojos! del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

 **Desde otros ojos: Zeno**

—¡Seiryuu!¡Eres tan lindo!¡Zeno te admira!

Zeno veía cómo Shin-ha ladeaba la cabeza y luego miraba a Ao, como preguntándole qué quiere decir el dragón amarillo.

—Seiryuu es muy fuerte.

Shin-ha tomó su espada e hizo un movimiento con ella, luego asintió. Zeno sonrió.

—Zeno no se refiere a la lucha, aunque también. Zeno cree que es fuerte porque estuvo muchos años solo. Incluso Zeno no puede soportar tanto tiempo, él siempre termina por encontrarse con alguien o visitando alguna aldea.

—No estaba solo—dijo Shin-ha— Ao estaba conmigo.

La pequeña ardilla en la cabeza de Shin-ha hizo sonidos cuando Zeno la miró.

—Zeno lo sabe, pero aún así admira mucho a Seiryuu. Seiryuu fue rechazado y apartado todo el tiempo que vivió en su aldea. Zeno no cree poder soportar algo así. Incluso siendo inmortal y sabiendo que él no puede quedarse por mucho tiempo con las personas, porque ellas comienzan a notar que Zeno no envejece, él nunca pudo realmente apartarse. Pero Seiryuu aceptó que podría ser peligroso para los demás, aunque al final no fuera así, y no los abandonó cuando necesitaron ayuda… Seiryuu es genial.

Shin-ha no emitió sonido, pero acarició a Ao, que se había bajado a su hombro mientras Zeno hablaba. Zeno supone que Seiryuu no está acostumbrado a los halagos.

A espaldas de Shin-ha Zeno pudo ver a Kija mirando fijamente; Zeno le hace una seña con la cabeza y Kija asiente, luego se marcha.

—¡Seiryuu!—comenzó Zeno—¡vamos a cazar!¡El chico le dijo a Zeno que quiere conseguir carne!

Acto seguido Zeno tomó el brazo de Shin-ha y lo arrastró hasta internarse en el bosque. Luego lo llevó a conseguir agua, después a recorrer los alrededores, también le pidió que le enseñe a escalar árboles y, para la tarde, Shin-ha escapó de Zeno y fue a refugiarse con Kija. Zeno lo siguió, pero antes se encontró con Jae-ha y él le dijo que todo estaba listo.

El dragón verde se acerca a Kija y Shin-ha, pero Seiryuu está traumatizado y, con la agilidad que un gato envidiaría, se escabulló.

—Creo que es momento de una reunión extraordinaria de los hermanos dragones.

Los tres se sentaron en círculos y Kija inauguró la reunión.

—Shin-ha huyó de nosotros. Entiendo que huyera de la mala influencia de Jae-ha, pero ¿de Zeno y de mí?

—Eh... Kija, ya hablamos de esto…

—Zeno cree que Seiryuu está avergonzado.

—¿Nadie va a escucharme?

—¿Avergonzado?—dijo Kija— ¿Por qué?

—Zeno cree que Shin-ha no está acostumbrado a tanta atención.

—El hermano mayor va a llorar…

—Oh, tiene sentido—dijo Kija.

—¿Deberíamos dejar que Yona-chan se encargue de él?—habló Jae-ha, siendo escuchado por fin. A Zeno le parecía divertida esa dinámica en las reuniones que Kija organizaba, ver a Jae-ha intentando ser notado es todo un espectáculo, por eso le siguió el juego.

—No será necesario, Zeno se encargará—. Zeno se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar guiándose por la conexión entre los dragones.

Shin-ha estaba subido en un árbol, hablando con Ao. Zeno se acercó con sigilo y alcanzó a escuchar un poco de lo que Seiryuu dice: —… Son muy cariñosos, Ao. Zeno me llevó a cazar y a escalar árboles, fue divertido.

—Entonces ¿Por qué huiste?¡No es propio de Seiryuu!

Seiryuu se sobresaltó y Zeno temió que cayera del árbol, pero afortunadamente no sucede; en lugar de esa Shin-ha baja del árbol con Ao en su hombro.

—Yo sólo…estaba feliz. Quería decírselo a Ao.

—¡Seiryuu es muy tierno!¡Zeno creyó que era vergüenza!¿quiere Seiryuu acompañar a Zeno un momento?

Sin esperar respuesta, Zeno comienza a caminar. Cuando se asoman por el campamento Kija se lanzó sobre ellos, emocionado, luego arrastró a Seiryuu hasta el centro, donde el resto del grupo les espera.

Zeno recuerda perfectamente el día en que Kija intentó _reforzar los lazos de los hermanos dragones,_ preguntándole a Shin-ha qué día cumplía años. También recuerda detalladamente el grito en el cielo de Hakuryuu cuando Shin-ha dijo que no tenía uno. Naturalmente Kija no se quedó quieto y le dijo a Shin-ha que desde ese día en adelante el momento en que Yona le dio un nombre se volvería su cumpleaños. Han pasado meses entonces, pero Kija no olvidó su promesa y, apenas consiguió un calendario, comprobó la fecha y comenzó a organizar el cumpleaños de Shin-ha. Todo desembocaba en la escena frente a los ojos de Zeno.

Yoon al borde de las lágrimas y un abrazo grupal.

Mientras camina para unirse no puede evitar pensar en el pasado. Recuerda cuando celebraban los cumpleaños del rey Hiryuu o de los dragones. Todo era tan cálido, la escena frente a él le produjo melancolía, casi no quería ir; podría desaparecer frente a sus ojos, podría no haberse percatado del paso del tiempo y encontrarse de pronto frente a cadáveres. Su línea de pensamiento es interrumpida por Shin-ha, que lo ha tomado de la manga y lo jala hasta que Zeno choca con la masa de cuerpos en la que se ha convertido el feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Una sonrisa destruye en medio segundo toda su maraña de pensamientos anterior y Zeno no puede evitar reír, definitivamente Shin-ha tiene una _vista_ excelente.

—¡Todos son tan tiernos!

* * *

 **Este fue toda una proeza, casi muero (por falta de ideas) escribiendo esto.**

 **Uno pensaría que, tratándose de Zeno y Shin-ha, es sencillo escribir sobre ellos ¡Pero es mentira, un timo! O al menos para mí. Zeno se resistió a dejarme entrar en su cabeza y no había caso con un tema para iniciar el fic, pero ya está aquí.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
